


[podfic] One Call Away

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scerek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incidentally they fall in love over the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977786) by [dancingelf88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88). 



I <3 Scerek. And this story was really sweet.

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-one-call-away.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-one-call-away.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)

 


End file.
